Dignified Portraits
by cmguysgirl
Summary: All Erin wanted was to take a nice, picture.


Disclaimer: CM is owned by a combination of ABC and CBS, not me or you know Morgan, Hotch and Strauss would still be on the show and Strossi and Morcia would be a staple.

A/N: Check out the forum,  forum/You-Give-Me-Fever/120042/ dedicated to our favorite OTP, Strauss and Rossi! Please feel free to use any ideals you ever see there to write more Strossi fanfic.

 **Dignified Portrait**

Strauss is getting an award for 20 years as a Section Chief. As a lead up to the celebration, they are having her pose with all of her teams. Due to circumstances beyond anyone's control, all the teams have had their picture taken except Alpha team.

On the day of the photo shoot, Strauss is all set to take a dignified portrait. She should have known better with Alpha team. Getting them all to hold still and stop clowning around is an almost herculean task. Why in the world, grown people thought it was acceptable to make bunny ears behind another grown person's head was beyond her. She sometimes felt more like she worked at Romper Room, then the FBI. She was seriously considering putting Agents Morgan and Reid over her knee if they pull one more prank.

The section chief was about to commend Agent Jureau for reprimanding the two until she realized it was just a diversion so that Agent Prentiss and Analyst Garcia could gang up on Morgan. For his part, Morgan was hamming it up for all he was worth and did Garcia just stick her tongue out at him? The photographer was having a field day, just click, click, clicking away at their antics.

Agent Rossi was not only laughing, but he had to audacity to egg them on. At least Agent Hotchner, had the good sense to look thoroughly embarrassed. His barked command of "that's enough" stopped all their machinations. The tongue-lashing that followed, was worthy of one of her dressing downs. That put an end to all their shenanigans.

Everything would have progressed according to plan, after that if she had not made the mistake of standing next to Agent Rossi. The photographer said, "Okay folks, on the count of three… one, two, three… and that is when David Rossi reached over and pinched her on the behind, hard, just as the photographer snapped the picture. No one present would have believed what happened next if they hadn't seen it for themselves. For that is when Erin Strauss, dignified Section Chief of the BAU, a bastion of professional behavior, gatekeeper in charge of the annals of becoming and unbecoming behavior in regards to the agency, came up swinging.

Now David Rossi, having a good sense of self-preservation, gained from his many years of soon to be ex-wives and one or two irate husbands and boyfriends of women who somehow seemed to somehow forget to mention they were married, when he paid them the slightest attention, began to back away rapidly, from her oncoming assault. Unfortunately for him, in his haste to depart, he forgot about all the cords to the photographer's equipment that were strewn across the floor. He went down and Strauss dove on top of him. Now any other time, having a woman above him, especially Erin, breathing heavily would have been cause for joy to the wealthy, Italian, romantic but not this time as Strauss was pummeling the stuffing out of him. Not to mention that the team was never going to let him live this down.

"Now Erin… listen to me… stop… Erin…" yet she continued to pound away at him. Boy does that woman have a temper when provoked, crossed his mind as she connected with a right. He had to get the upper hand quick before she did something they would both regret; Him because it would hurt like the devil and her because when she calmed down she would be upset that she actually - seriously hurt him. Executing one of his signature moves, he usually only employed when they were engaged in activities of an amorous nature, Dave flipped them over so that he gently landed on top of Strauss, restraining her wrist so she could no longer hit him.

Unbeknownst to Strauss or the agents present, the photographer was also videotaping all the photo shoot sessions, to create a highlight reel. Everything that took place had been captured in living color.

The FBI spokeswoman stated she couldn't comment on the allegations but a Public Information request revealed that the Bureau has placed the agents on a paid leave pending an investigation. Source 10 News tried to contact the involved parties for comment but they directed our reported to their attorney who would only say that his clients are innocent of all charges, it was all just a huge understanding and he is confident that his clients will prevail if it ever goes to court.

The End.

CMGuysgirl


End file.
